


Intemperance

by paxton1976



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Kaneki gets obliviously drunk and crashes at Uta's for the night.  With his inhibitions shattered, will he be able to control himself?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place pre-Yamori.
> 
> Intemperance: Insobriety, lack of moderation or restraint.
> 
> _Edited Oct. 8-grammar and missing words_

The door opening took his attention away from the mask in his hands. He looked towards the dividing screen, waiting to see who it was. Since it was after hours, it would more than likely be someone he knew. He watched as Renji came into view, fighting with something still behind the screen. He looked extraordinarily frustrated. The mask-maker heard quiet giggling and then saw Kaneki emerge from behind the screen. The raven-haired ghoul blinked once and regarded them with owlish eyes.

“So, what brings you to my shop this late at night? And what's wrong with him?” he pointed at the half-ghoul, who had an idiotic grin on his face. He was swaying into the silver-haired ghoul. Yomo rolled his eyes, walked Kaneki to the couch in the shop and deposited him roughly onto it.

“We were at Helter Skelter. He hadn't met Itori yet, so I figured it was time. Little man can't handle his alcohol.”

Uta chuckled softly. He watched as the younger ghoul flopped sideways on the couch, giggling hysterically. His legs were on the floor still. He began to wave his hands in front of him slowly, his giggling resuming. The tattooed ghoul shook his head with a smirk.

“You didn't answer the first question,” he reminded the silver-haired ghoul.

“He needs a place to crash. You were closer to the bar and I don't feel like dragging him through the 14th ward. It's not exactly safe.”

Uta raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back to the half-ghoul. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Fine. You owe me.”

“Yeah, whatever,” the tall ghoul replied as he turned and raised his hand. “I'll come get him tomorrow. Call me when he wakes up.” Yomo stopped and turned around suddenly.

“I know you. You better not do anything stupid.”

“Little old me? How dare you insult me like that,” the tattooed ghoul pouted with mock displeasure. The silver-haired ghoul snorted and left the shop moments later. The mask-maker rose from the stool and strode towards the couch. He looked down at the young ghoul. He had his arms stretched over his head, still smiling euphorically.

“Feeling no pain, are we?” Uta asked him. The half-ghoul smiled wider and hummed in agreement. The taller ghoul leaned down and lifted Kaneki to sitting position. The young ghoul opened his eyes, looking at him quizically. He tilted his head as the mask-maker helped him to his feet.

“What's going through that troubled mind of yours?” the taller ghoul asked, breaking his muddled train of thought. He blushed slightly.

“N-nothing.” 

The taller ghoul wrapped one arm around Kaneki's waist and lifted his arm to rest over the mask-maker's shoulder. They made their way up the stairs slowly, the half-ghoul stumbling a few times. The taller ghoul put his other hand on the young man's abdomen, steadying him.

“You are so wasted,” he muttered.

The younger ghoul laughed once, closed his eyes and leaned into the tattooed ghoul.

“Yeah, I am,” he drawled out. Uta chuckled once again. He opened the door when they reached the top of the stairs and made their way to the couch. The taller ghoul set the young man gently on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a brown paper-wrapped package out of the fridge and returned to the half-ghoul. He kneeled in front of the youth and placed the package on his lap. Kaneki stared blankly at it.

“You need to eat. Ghouls don't get hungover, but it will zap your energy.” He picked the package back up and peeled off the tape, unwrapping the chunk of flesh. He removed the plastic wrap and held the meat out to the young man. He watched as the half-ghoul gulped, his single kakugan emerging slowly. The young ghoul closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Smells good, doesn't it?” 

The younger ghoul was entranced. He nodded his head and took the flesh from the other ghoul, devouring it. His eyes met the tattooed ghoul's, watching the latter lick the pool of blood from his palm. He felt the familiar stirring in his loins that happened anytime he thought of the mask-maker. He usually hid his attraction very well, but the drunkeness had shredded his inhibitions.

“Uta...,” he whispered. The older ghoul lifted his head slightly, silently questioning the half-ghoul. Kaneki pitched forward until their faces were inches apart. He could feel the other's breath on his face. He threaded his fingers through the dark hair at the back of the tattooed ghoul's head when he tried to pull away. His gaze flickered down to the pierced lips.

“Kaneki, this isn't a good...” His protest was cut off as the younger ghoul crushed his lips to his. He gasped in surprise, which the half-ghoul took as an invitation to invade his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, which the elder won easily. He pulled the hand from the back of his head and pulled away, breathing uneven.

“Kaneki, this is not a good idea. If we are ever going to do anything,” he said, motioning between them, “You need to be lucid. I'm not fond of drunken fucks.”

“But I want this. I want you. I have since you made my mask!” the young man protested. He was feeling dizzy from that outburst. He closed his eyes and swayed slightly on the couch.

“Yeah, definitely not doing this tonight,” Uta mumbled as he helped the half-ghoul lie down. He pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over the young man.

“Sweet dreams, Kaneki-kun,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, whatever. Fuck you,” the half-ghoul muttered angrily, rolling over to ignore the other. Uta laughed slightly. The young man was so amusing when he was drunk. He had to stand his ground though. As much as he wanted to lose himself in the deliciousness that was Kaneki, he wouldn't take advantage of him physically. He pondered the thought of going ahead with mindlessly fucking the young man. He did thrive on pleasure, no matter the cost. He decided against it in the end. 

He went down the stairs and plopped on the worn couch in the shop. He rested his head against the back and ran his hands over his face. He was already hard from the young man's scent, the unexpected kiss. He sighed, mind made up. He unbuttoned his pants and freed his hard length. The cool air gave him a gratifying chill, cock pulsing. He grasped himself, squeezing tightly and rubbing the piercing at the tip. He moaned softly at the sudden sensation of pleasure. He pumped his shaft slowly, gripping sporadically. He built his speed gradually and then stopped. He loved to torment himself. It made the pleasure so much better. He had a perfect rhythm set when he heard staggering behind him.

“What are you doing?” Kaneki asked. The tattooed ghoul rolled his head to the side, facing the half-ghoul. The kid was still drunk and holding a bottle of bloodwine.

“Trying to rub one out. Where did you get that?” he asked, still stroking himself. The younger ghoul was watching him intently, and it turned the mask-maker on immensely. He had always been something of an exhibitionist. 

“Kaneki?” he repeated.

“Oh, um, the fridge. I was thirsty and couldn't figure out your coffee maker. Next best thing,” the young man replied. Uta held his free hand out to the youth.

“Give me that. That's the last thing you need.” He grasped the neck of the bottle when it was held out to him. He waited for the half-ghoul to leave. He rested his head on the back of the couch again and closed his eyes. He continued pumping himself, slowly at first then so fast it was slightly painful. His mouth opened slightly from the mix of feeling. His eyes opened slightly and looked to the young ghoul. He was transfixed, watching the mask-maker pleasure himself.

“You going to stay and watch?” He smirked when he received no reply.

He lifted the bottle of bloodwine to his lips, closed his eyes again and guzzled the liquid. He was getting close, so he brought his hand down to the base of his shaft and squeezed tightly. The waves that threatened to spill over subsided. He tilted his head back farther, downing the rest of the wine. He jerked when he felt a tight, wet warmth on his cock. He dropped the bottle on the couch and looked down. The half-ghoul was nestled in between his legs, that beautiful mouth taking his cock as deep as he could. He began to bob his head along the older ghoul's shaft, tongue circling the barbell at the tip. He groaned and bit his forefinger.

“Kaneki...no. Stop,” Uta rasped. The younger man paid him no heed. He needed to stop him. He grabbed the youth's hair, prepared to pull him up when Kaneki sucked on him harshly. A moan escaped the tattooed ghoul's lips, fingers threading through the other's hair. It was a sloppy blowjob. He could feel the saliva escaping the young ghoul's mouth. He guessed this was the first time he had a cock in his mouth, and that thought enflamed the mask-maker. A little voice in the back of his mind warned him he should stop. The young man was not in full capacity of his actions. But it felt oh so good. He remembered Yomo's warning, but it didn't really apply since he hadn't initiated anything, right? His head hit the back of the couch once more as he immersed himself in the pleasure. The half-ghoul set a seductive tempo. He was slightly disappointed when he heard a pop and the heady pressure on his cock disappeared. He looked down to the half-ghoul.

“Sorry,” Kaneki said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Uta thought the sight before him looked utterly decadent. He framed the young man's face with his hands and smiled. He watched as the half-ghoul played with the beads on the tip of his cock. Liquid began pooling in the small slit, threatening to overflow. The young man lowered his head and lapped it up slowly, his eyes never leaving the mask-maker's. 

“Mmm....you taste good,” he uttered, his voice heavy with lust.

“You keep this up, I'm going to come.” A chill ran down his spine when a predatory grin graced the other's face.

The half-ghoul slid his tongue down the tattooed ghoul's shaft, licking the underside slowly when he reached the base. He set an excrutiatingly slow pace, trailing his tongue up the other's cock. He reached the tip again and drew it into his mouth, sucking harder and swirling his tongue around the beads. The mask-maker thrust his hips, burying himself deeper into the youth's mouth. 

“Fuck, Kaneki!” he rasped. The young man chose that moment to take all of him in his mouth, bobbing up and down again. The older ghoul hummed in contentment. He felt the other's teeth begin to scrape slightly against his length, lending a new sensation coursing through his body. Cool air assaulted him when the half-ghoul lifted his head, replacing his lips with his hand. The mask-maker looked down, wondering what the young man was going to do next. He inhaled sharply when the youth took the tattooed ghoul's sack into his mouth. He sucked harder than he should have, but the pain was wonderful. He was losing himself, sensation building, threatening to explode. Tongue lapping his sack, his cock. He was in heaven. The pressure was building and he was not going to last much longer.

“Ken, put my dick in your mouth.” The young man did as he was told, taking it all in. The mask-maker thrust slightly, building the friction further. He thrust hard one final time, coming in the half-ghoul's mouth. He looked down at him and smiled. Bobbing in the youth's throat distracted him. He was trying to swallow.

“Wait, come here,” Uta said softly, pulling Kaneki's face to his. Pierced lips met soft, mouths opening together. The mask-maker's tongue slowly explored the other's, the entwined flavors of his come, the lingering notes of bloodwine, and the half-ghoul's overpowering taste. The young man groaned against the older ghoul and he twisted his fists into his shirt. The tattooed ghoul unsnapped the button on the youth's pants. Kaneki pulled back slightly, eyes wide and blushing slightly.

“What? Did you think this was going to be a one sided thing?” the older ghoul asked.

“I hadn't thought that far ahead.”

“Of course not. You're still fucking hammered. Just trust me. I'll make you feel good.” The young ghoul nodded as Uta lowered the zipper.

“Up,” the taller ghoul instructed. Kaneki stood up slowly, uneasily. The mask-maker had to help steady him once again. The young ghoul gripped his shoulders as his pants and underwear were lowered. He lifted his legs to step out of them, holding tighter to the other's shoulders for support. Once he kicked his clothes out of the way, he was pulled roughly into the tattooed ghoul's lap. He situated himself so he was straddling the older ghoul.

“You know I tried to do the right thing. You were persistent, Ken. I'll give you that. You ready?”

“Are you...are you going to fuck me?” he asked, suddenly bashful and unsure of himself. The older ghoul chuckled.

“No. I told you I don't like drunken fucks.” The young man's cock was grasped tightly, eliciting a lewd moan from deep in his throat. This was so much better than when he touched himself. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He felt light kisses and nips on his neck. He wrapped his arms around the tattooed ghoul's neck, pulling him closer. The older ghoul increased the speed on his cock, causing the youth to buck his hips.

“Mmm, sweet virginal Kaneki. Does this feel good? You're so beautiful, so responsive. It's like unwrapping a gift. Are you my present, Ken?”

The half-ghoul whimpered slightly, words not being able to form. He felt a sharp pain at the juncture of his shoulder and collarbone. He looked down to see the mask-maker licking the blood from the bite. Instead of fear, he felt overwhelming desire.

“Kaneki, you taste so exquisite. Did you save yourself just for me?” The young ghoul dropped his lips, meeting the other's in a deep kiss. He tasted his blood on the tattooed ghoul. It was a heady sensation. Uta pulled out of the kiss and grinned at the young man. He ran his hand under the youth's shirt, pressing his kakahou firmly. The half-ghoul gasped, not knowing the area was so sensitive. He felt the stirring of the rinkakou in his body.

“Release them.”

He nodded and felt the tentacles emerge moments later. They fanned out around the ghouls, settling on the older's back. The mask-maker pulled one tentacle forward, placing the tip in his mouth. The pleasure intensified for the half-ghoul. He threw his head back and rocked against the other's lap. The tattooed ghoul was still pumping the young man's cock, faster and faster. He was breathing so fast and hard he thought he would hyperventilate. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better the tattooed ghoul began to suck on his rinkakou.

“Ohhhh....Uta...oh god!” he moaned. He felt the mask-maker smile against the tentacles. He thrust harder into the other's hand, getting so close.

“I'm gonna come,” he panted. The older ghoul stopped stroking him and stilled his hips. He removed the rinkakou from his mouth. He searched the tattooed ghoul's face, completely frustrated.

“Not quite yet,” he raised his hand to the young ghoul's lips. “Suck.” The half-ghoul did as he was told, sucking and licking on three fingers. He didn't know why it was so erotic, but he felt himself grow harder. He groaned against the fingers. The mask-maker smiled and pulled the digits out of the young man's mouth.

“Mmm...so eager. Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“The crescendo.” He felt an arm snake behind him, hand resting near his ass. He felt a palm massage his cheeks and spread them apart. When a finger pressed against the opening, he hissed and tensed up. The older ghoul lifted his head and turned his mouth to the half-ghoul's ear.

“Relax. I promise you it will feel good,” he whispered and then bit and kissed the young man's ear. Shivers ran through his body and straight to his groin. The mask-maker grabbed the other's cock again, pumping slowly as he slid the tip of one finger inside. It felt strange, but not bad. The finger thrust into him, building speed over time. An electrifying feeling spread through his body, igniting every nerve ending. He rocked against the welcome intrusion.

“Ready for another?”

The half-ghoul nodded, making the mask-maker smile. He kissed him softly as he slid another finger into the young man. The stretching made him hiss. The pain outweighed the pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the tears that were forming away. The older ghoul sensed he was hurting and let him adjust. 

“Let me know when you're ready.”

He took steadying breaths, trying not to concentrate on the pain. He wiggled his hips slightly and nodded to the tattooed ghoul. Their lips met as fingers were plunged deep into him at every angle. The mask-maker brushed against the bundle of nerves inside of him, leaving Kaneki a whimpering mass. The older ghoul smiled against the youth's lips.

“Do you like that?” The half-ghoul nodded vigorously.

“Do you want more?” He nodded again, eyes wide. He wanted so much more from the older ghoul. 

“Tell me, Ken. How much more do you want?”

“All of it, Uta. Give me all of it. Please!” 

The tattooed ghoul chuckled and withdrew his fingers, leaving the half-ghoul whining in frustration. 

“Patience, my sweet Kaneki.”

Three fingers plunged into him, making him freeze and cry out in pain. The mask-maker pumped his cock harder, balancing the pain and pleasure perfectly. The fingers remained still as the young ghoul adjusted, stretched so much. The older ghoul took his tentacle back in his mouth, making the young man moan again.

“I'm ready.” The fingers stretched and thrust into him, hitting his prostate over and over. He writhed against the other's touch, high pitched noises keening from him. He could feel his release fast approaching. 

“You look so fucking beautiful, flying apart. Are you going to come for me?”

Not being able to talk, the young ghoul moaned and nodded.

“You going to shoot all over me? That would be so hot.” The half-ghoul nodded again, the words fanning the inferno within him.

“Imagine my cock pounding you, sliding in and out. Would you like that?”

That was it. His world went dark, white light blinding behind his eyelids. Were those loud cries his? He slumped against the mask-maker, breathing heavily. The tattooed ghoul ran his fingers through the young man's hair and kissed the top of his head. He placed his inked fingers under the other's chin, lifting his head. He planted his lips on the young man's before pulling away. The older ghoul licked the milky fluid off the other's chest, humming appreciatively.

“Mmm...I want more of this, but not tonight. You're done.” The younger ghoul nodded and fell off the ghoul, lying back on the couch. The tattooed ghoul crawled over him, licking the remaining liquid off his chest. The half-ghoul's breathing was returning to normal. He was spent. His body was humming with satisfaction.

“That was fucking gorgeous. So responsive. I don't think I'll get enough of that.” The young ghoul blushed at the compliment. Uta smirked at him.

“The time for blushing is over, Ken. You sucked my cock and fell apart for me. Ready to call it a night?”

The half-ghoul nodded and was scooped up into the other's arms.

“Hey, can you do me a favor?” the older ghoul asked suddenly.

“Hmmm?”

“Don't tell Renji about this.”

Kaneki nodded and closed his eyes. He was asleep before they reached the top of the stairs.


End file.
